Moonlight Densetsu
Moonlight Densetsu (ムーンライト伝説, Moonlight Legend) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It is a cover of the original Sailor Moon opening theme song by DALI released on March 21, 1992. The song was released on January 29, 2014 as the #1 track in the album Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL TRIBUTE. Details Moonlight Densetsu is the original opening theme of the Sailor Moon anime series. It was used in the first four seasons of the anime. On July 6, 2012 in the Japan Expo 2012, Paris, Momoiro Clover Z took part in a performance titled "Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Stage Featuring Momoiro Clover Z". Dressed in outfits resembling the original Sailor Moon costumes, the group members carried out a choreographed performance to Moonlight Densetsu. Kanako Momota announced that Momoiro Clover Z would be performing the opening theme to the new Sailor Moon series.Yattar Japan - Momoiro Clover Z to Contribute Theme Song to New Sailor Moon Anime Series On August 4, 2013 in Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi WORLD SUMMER DIVE 2013.8.4 Nissan Stadium Taikai the group performed the song along with the announcement of that they will sing the opening theme for a musical "Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon -La Reconquista-".Harajuku Kawaii!! - Momoiro Clover Z sings Sailor Moon “Moonlight Legend”! On January 6, 2014 it was announced that the group was included in the anniversary album Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL TRIBUTE with Moonlight Densetsu and Tuxedo Mirage released on January 29, 2014. The song was also performed in the MTV LIVE 2014 supported by SHIDAX with LIVE DAM ~Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL TRIBUTE~ live concert.Natalie - セーラームーンライブに中川翔子、ももクロら出演 Kanako Momota said that it is her favorite song since she watched rebroadcast of Sailor Moon when she was small. She stated that their version of the song is very Momoclo-ish without erasing the original image of the song.20th Anniversary Official Site Comment Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Gomen ne sunao janakute Yume no naka nara ieru Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen Ima sugu aitai yo Nakitaku naru you na moonlight Denwa mo dekinai midnight Datte junjou doushiyou Haato wa mangekyou Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare Nando mo meguriau Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu Moichido futari de weekend Kamisama kanaete happy-end Genzai kako mirai mo Anata ni kubittake Deatta toki no natsukashii Manazashi wasurenai Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata wo mitsukerareru Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo Fushigi na kiseki kurosu shite Nando mo meguri au Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu Shinjite iru no mirakuru romansu |-| Original = ゴメンね　素直じゃなくて 夢の中なら云える 思考回路はショート寸前 今すぐ　会いたいよ 泣きたくなるよなｍｏｏｎｌｉｇｈｔ 電話も出来ないｍｉｄｎｉｇｈｔ だって純情　どうしよう ハートは万華鏡 月の光に　導かれ 何度も　巡り会う 星座の瞬き数え　占う恋の行方 同じ地球に生まれたの　ミラクル・ロマンス も一度　ふたりでｗｅｅｋｅｎｄ 神様　かなえてｈａｐｐｙ-ｅｎｄ 現在・過去・未来も あなたに首ったけ 出会った時の　なつかしい まなざし　忘れない 幾千万の星から　あなたを見つけられる 偶然もチャンスに換える　生き方が好きよ 不思議な奇跡クロスして 何度も　巡り会う 星座の瞬き数え　占う恋の行方 同じ地球に生まれたの　ミラクル・ロマンス 信じているの　ミラクル・ロマンス Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' **2012.07.06 Japan Expo 2012 **2013.08.04 Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL TRIBUTE **2014.02.27 MTV LIVE 2014 supported by SHIDAX with LIVE DAM ~Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL TRIBUTE~ Trivia *The song was hyped to become the opening song of new Sailor Moon reboot (Sailor Moon Crystal) since its announcement in 2012. It turned out the said opening song is MOON PRIDE. *It was the the opening song of the original Sailor Moon. * The same theme is repeated 8 times in the song. This is because the intro, the A melody, and the main theme (Sabi) are the same. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Sailor Moon Category:Cover Songs